Straight Love
by nittienerdface
Summary: The story is based on the new girl, Ana and her interactions with the Skins Characters and her struggle with her infatuation with Maxxie. Ana is not a character in Skins but instead a fictional one that is based on girls that are inlove with Maxxie
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Note to reader:**

**I do not own or am affiliated with the maker of Skins and this is in no way trying to take any credit for their work.**

**Firstly, I'm not trying to say that gay people can turn straight or can't. I think it is a choice… and I don't want to offend anyone about their sexuality in this fanfic. **

**It is just a story about a girl who enters the lives of the characters from Skins and how she is hopelessly in love with Maxxie- even if he is gay.**

**Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**And review ;**

**P.S. oh yeah and sorry about the shit title… couldn't think of anything else. Lol **

_and the story begins..._

I don't usually go to parties. Never really enjoyed the big crowds but Michelle wouldn't take no for an answer, stubborn bitch. I doubt I'd ever feel part of anything anymore and walking down the musty hallways made me wonder how I'd gotten into this fuckin situation in the first place.

Uncertainties always arise in my mind and tonight was **no** exception.

I entered the smoke filled alcohol smelling apartment determined not to enjoy myself and not a familiar face was insight. Fan fuckin-tastic.

Then I caught sight of _him_.

Michelle had led me across the room towards the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

I looked into the deep greenish blue eyes of this god like flawless muscled beast of a boy. He was an image of perfection- fuck, he must be gay.  or taken…

My assumptions proved true as Michelle saw my awed face and whispered, "Sorry Ana… but he doesn't do girlfriends"

My hopes started to fade but I still couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Hey Maxxie. This is my friend Ana." Michelle introduced me. I just gawped in amazement and word vomit spilled out. All I could say was-

"want some curry?" I blurted.

"umm no," he replied.

"or maybe a popadom?"

Shit, I fucked up. He'd never want to fuck me now or even know me. First impressions always mattered and I had just left one that exposed me as a complete twat. I always seem to fuck everything up.

Then, conveniently (with lots of sarcasm), an awkward looking guy with short brown hair approached us and whispered something into Michelle's ear that made her whole body stiffen. She gave me a look that said _I'm sorry Ana but this is important and I have to go_. How that could fit into one look, I had no idea. I glared at her and dreaded how this night was turning out to be like. And then the beautiful boy spoke, snapping me out of my chain of thoughts.

"It's about time they started sorting things out." Maxxie said, more to himself than anyone else, "has Michelle told you anything about Tony?"

Ah Tony… stupid me… I should have known.

"Yes, she filled me in about how she's been and Tony _was_ an important part of her life."

"Was? Don't you think they're going to get back together then?"

"Well, it's hard to tell init?"

"I guess"

I questioned this angelic looking boy. He seemed so composed, so perfect and yet troubled in some way.

"So, how do you know Michelle exactly?" he questioned with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Umm… I knew her from elementary school in grade 6. We were best friends, inseparable. Everything was so simple but then my mother got a fuckin job in Australia and I was gutted. Chelle and me stayed mates still… it's the beauty of the internet I say."

He chuckled. It sent the butterflies in my belly to work in overdrive. "I see. So, why are you looking so disappointed to come back? I mean, when you walked through the door the pain was plain on your face."

"My mother died in a car accident and my father left us when I was just 5." My voice cracked, "I was supposed to be staying with my auntie but she's a bitch and her kids are fucked in the head. There was no way in hell that I was going there. So, I used up my life savings to come here and stay with Chelle."

Wow, it was so easy to talk to Maxxie. I hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone tonight and here I was… exposing my life story to this stranger. It went silent for longer than what should have been comfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big fuckin gob.

"I'm relieved."

Relieved? What the fuck is wrong with him?

He read the confused look on my face.

"No, well… this is going to sound completely stupid but… the last friend Michelle introduced to the group turned out to be a complete and utter psycho. She was my fuckin stalker."

"ah." So he was one of those guys… revolving the spotlight around themselves.

"you didn't laugh. I'm sorry, that was supposed to cheer you up. You know- take the spot light off you. I really do sympathize with you. It must have been fuckin brutal. Life is a bitch, a nasty dirty one at that."

I laughed. His mind worked in weird ways but it was refreshing. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so light hearted. It was strange…

"enough of this." I cheered, "let us drink away our sorrows just for tonight!" I raised my glass, "here's to the fuckin present!"

"here here!" our glasses clinked.

I searched the room to see if I could spot Michelle but she was no where to be seen. Not that I could see much. My head was spinning and the room was filled with sweaty, gyrating bodies. A girl and a boy walked towards us… Maxxie seemed to know who they were.

"Hey Maxxie!" a brown skinned, incredibly cool girl greeted.

"Hi Jal,"

"whose this?" another boy who just screamed trouble pointed to me, "nice pick but I am pretty certain she doesn't have a dick." He laughed to himself.

"Chris Ana, Ana Chris"

"ah Ana is it?"

"Yeah,"

"fancy a dance?"

I hadn't hit the floor all night and thought it a waste if I didn't. Tonight wasn't turning out to be so bad afterall. The Jal girl gave me a lethal glare as I hit the dance floor hand in hand with Chris. I caught a short glimpse of Maxxie's smiling face.

The rest of the night was a blur. I was introduced to Sid and Cassie- a geeky looking boy and a fairly kooky but interesting blonde girl. I danced the night away… feeling free as I was when I was the old Ana, the Ana before the accident, the one that wasn't consumed into a black hole of pitiful self doubt and hatred. I was just me, dancing, laughing, acting… normal.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't last long.

It was the next day and I had a massive huge fuckin hangover- like I'd been hit by 5 trucks and a bus. I tried to get up but I couldn't function properly.

"Crazy night wasn't it?"

"huh?"

"and sleeping beauty seems to be up!" Chris teased.

"I barely think beauty is the word to use."

"ah but didn't ya know. Sex hair is all the rage now."

"what!? We didn't… have sex did we? Fuck…"

"no no, I was much too a gentleman…"

"oh really?"

"nar, you fell asleep on me."

I laughed. "Sounds like me. I hadn't been out partying since fuck knows when."

"The group seems to like you, you know"

"what?"

"Maxxie, Jal, Cassie, Sid, Tony, Chelle… and myself of course. Oh wait, how could I forget? Anwar too… but you haven't met him yet. Took Jal a while to start liking you but. You are Chelle's other best friend. Female egos' an' all that. But once she saw how chilled out you were it was fuckin ace."

It surprised me how he read into Jal's reaction so much. There was definitely something going on there. I could barely fuckin remember anything except the conversation with Maxxie. Ah Maxxie. The image of his smiling face brought an electric wave through me.

I wanted to know more about this mystery guy, Anwar and why I hadn't met him.

"Chris… who's Anwar? Was he there?"

"Yeah, but it's this whole him dating Maxxie's stalker bullshit. It's driving Maxxie up the wall."

Ah, so he wasn't just kidding about the stalker. That is some scary shit right there.

I got dressed, ate the pancakes that Chris so kindly cooked and headed to Chelle's house. I guess the daunting prospect of going to college wouldn't be so fuckin dreadful since I knew Chelle's friends and according to Chris- they seemed to like me.

I arrived at Chelle's house where she was no where to be seen but I soon found a note on the kitchen counter-

_Hey Ana,_

_I am so sorry! I had to go see Tony. I said and did some awful shit last night and we have to sort it out._

_Please forgive me. I didn't mean to abandon you all the fuckin time. _

_I promise! We'll catch up when I get back! Just try and keep yourself occupied til then._

_-Michelle_

I didn't feel as angry at Michelle as I should have been. I didn't really feel like going over last night's events and finding out how in hell I ended up being in Chris's bed.

I jumped as I felt vibrations coming from the side of my left leg and laughed at myself since it was just my phone. Maxxie had sent me a text message asking if I wanted him to go to orientation with me so that college wouldn't be so foreign.

Fuck! The orientation! I'd completely forgot!

I replied saying yes, quickly had a shower and caught the bus to the school where I was greeted by the gay boy that I'd learnt to enjoy having in my presence so much.

Maxxie's POV

I don't know why I found this girl so interesting. Her quirkiness did strike me as quite odd but… I couldn't quite put my finger on it…. she had more to her than I'd thought. I'd never really had many close friendships… no one I could truly let into my thoughts. Being homosexual made it harder for me to talk to other straight guys about my problems, especially Anwar. Not that I'd want to particularly talk to that stubborn sod and even though I do love Michelle and Jal… they just weren't the kind of girl friends I could talk to. I don't know why… but Ana was different. I'd only known her a night but listening to her talk and seeing her dancing with her long black hair and cheeky smile… I couldn't help but feel a connection.

"Hey Maxxie"

I turned to see her wide grin and petite, golden skinned body.

"Hi Ana. Rough night?"

"why would you ask that?" she laughed.

"I was there you know. Pretty tricky not to notice when you were partying so hard." Last nights events re entered my mind. She was fuckin wild but now she looked so innocent, almost child like.

"Ah, yeah… about that…. lets never speak of that again ay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want" I grinned. We walked silently towards the entrance of the school. The atmosphere was electric, I could almost feel the anxiety radiating off her smooth skin. She was nervous… very nervous.

"you didn't forget about this orientation did you?" I inquired.

"umm, not so much as forgetting… just didn't quite remember." She twisted her face into an expression that I've never quite seen before. It made me laugh. She really was quite a character. She crumpled up her face even more and looked all sulky.

"heyy… what's the matter?"

"you're laughing at me. You must think I am a complete twat. Why the fuck do I even bother? Chelle always said I was too childish for my own good."

"No no, it's refreshing," her face still questioned this, "really!" I assured.

"You know, I've never had a gay friend before. Don't take it the wrong way or anything but… I don't know… it's comforting init" she smiled sheeply, "you're easy to talk to, you know. I don't think it's a gay thing or nothing… I guess you're just an alright person."

"only alright?"

"okay a tiny bit more than alright!" We walked further in a comfortable silence until we reached her orientation group. I turned my head to look at her and her expression almost made me have hysterics. It looked like she was about to be sick!

I leaned over and whispered, "good luck, you'll be fine," and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She looked back appreciatively with her sparkling dark eyes.

"Maxxie," a familiar voice whispered behind me. Ana and I both turned.

I gaped.

It was James… James from the bus! Bike riding James… the one that Sketch had sabotaged my relationship with. What was he doing here?

"Hey James"

"I just got back from France," Ah, his voice was still music to my ears and his brown hair always sat perfectly on his flawless face.

"Well welcome back then." I was feeling a bit hurt still since he stood me up at our last date and didn't give me an explanation until now… which is 4 months later.

"Look Maxxie, I'm sorry I had to leave. I should have called."

"Yeah you should have."

"But, my mum was sick and I had to go to France to be with her. Seriously Maxxie, please understand. You're still the only one that I have ever wanted to be with." He had such sincerity in his eyes.

"Ah fuck it." I lunged over and gave him a snog. It sent tingles down to my toes.

"well, looks like you've still got it. Hope you weren't practicing while I was away." James snickered.

"Oh James. Wait, you have to meet An…" I turned to where Ana should have been standing but she was already gone. I guess her orientation group had to leave. Silly me.

"You can meet her later I guess. Anyway, tell me all about your trip! I've missed you so fuckin much."

Ana's POV

I've never seen two guys kiss quite so passionately as that. It wasn't the moment that Chelle had told me Maxxie was gay, or even when I watched him dancing with other guys that I realized he was actually homosexual. It was that kiss, that kiss shared between Maxxie and I'm guessing his boyfriend James.

How could I be so stupid?

He is off limits! He doesn't like girls… and that's what I am- a fuckin girl.

**If you want more... you'll just have to review won't you... will Ana and Maxxie hook up or not? :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the next chapter… I didn't get many reviews but I couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to this next bit!**

**Please keep reviewing and reading on.**

**Trust me… it gets better! **

**Enjoy! **

It had been a two weeks since my orientation. It went well, better than I thought. Nobody bothered to make conversation with me and barely anyone noticed I was there, which made the experience a whole lot easier to live through. I hadn't been able to talk to Maxxie that much in the last two weeks. He was _always_ with James. It was quite sweet… how they treated each other. I couldn't help but feel sharp pangs of jealousy whenever I saw them together but it was getting easier. I mean, how could I be the focus of attention by someone like that? He was, well- perfect. Perfectly gay! Ah fuck it.

It was time to move on. We hadn't even had any real relationship and here I was 'acting' like we had. Jesus, what the fuck? I seriously need to get laid.

Michelle stormed into my room.

"Ana! You need to get off your lazy ass and come to this rave tonight. You've been moping around the house for a fuckin week! What happened to you?"

"Nothing! I keep telling you… I'm fine." But I wasn't. I was lonely.  
"Okay, then you'll come to this rave then?"

I hid under the covers of my bed… maybe she'll think I'm not here if I stay very quite. I tried as hard as I could to go invisible but there was no such luck- I was still a big lumpy shit under the duvet.

"Ana, how stupid do you think I am? I can fuckin see you, you twat!" She really was a pushy bitch sometimes.

"arrrrgh, I have nothing to wear anyway."

"bullshit, you have a whole closet full."

"but it's not good enough… and I haven't washed them." I whined.

"okay, then you can wear my clothes! No excuses, you're coming tonight!"

I tumbled out of bed with a loud thud. If I had to go… I wasn't going to make it easy.

I pulled at my ass. How did Chelle wear these things? Note to self: never wear a g-string again.

Stupid cow dressed me up in a small black dress that left nothing to the imagination insisting that I wear something that would make me shaggable. I could hear the loud bass music from the start of the street and dreaded making an appearance. I felt the same sick feeling in my gut- I'd much rather be sitting at home watching mindless sitcoms while eating bucket loads of Neapolitan ice-cream.

We were slowly approaching our destination which was a rusty old shed… not pleasing to the eye but a decent size for a rave.

"Ana!" Maxxie screamed from behind me. I walked faster. "hey Ana! Wait up."

Dammit… he's seen me. No shit Sherlock of course he's seen you. Ah fuck. I chuckled. If only Maxxie could hear me talking to myself in my head. No wonder I was so attracted to a guy I could **never **have- I'm mental!

"Oh hi Maxxie." I forced a smile.

"have you been avoiding me?"

"no, of course not." I lied. I am such a shit liar.

"oh right."

I just noticed that James wasn't with him… just yet.

"so where's James? I thought you guys were joined at the hip now?" I tried to joke.

"he's coming later."

"Ah right."

We walked on in silence.

"You don't like him. Do you."

"Don't be daft. Of course I do! Why wouldn't I like him?" besides the fact that I was insanely jealous that I didn't have a penis and he did.

We stepped into the shed filled with drugged up teenagers and bad smelling pot.

"Oh Wow."

I jumped. Cassie had crept up behind me.

"It's like all colourful. You know, like a packet of skittles." I laughed. Cassie always had my attention. She was so much in her own world that I envied her. Never having to worry about what other people thought of you; just being yourself; must have been nice.

"Hi Cassie, Sid." I nodded.

"Hey Ana." We all sat down. It should have been cold but Maxxie put his arm around me to keep me warm. I wish I could just… just stop feeling th-

"Hi."

I turned slowly to find a tanned skinny Indian boy, "I'm Anwar."

"… hi." I smiled. "I'm Ana"

So this was Maxxie's best friend. It was good to finally meet him; he hadn't been sitting with the group since him and Maxxie had such a big fall out.

"Oh yeah, and this is Sketch," He pointed to a strange looking girl; her eyes had a wild glint that glared at Maxxie's arm around my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," I lied through gritted teeth. This girl was weird and not the good kind like Cassie.

Maxxie flinched, took my hand and we both left. What the fuck? He can't keep doing this to me… acting like we're such good friends… can't he see that I blatantly like him?

"what are you doing Maxxie!?" I yelled. Then I turned to look at the blonde haired boy. He was- crying. I felt horrible and he started to curl up into a little ball on the floor.

"He's supposed to be my fuckin best mate. My BEST MATE! Does that mean nothing to 'im anymore? Like what the fuck. She stalked me Ana, she fuckin stalked me! And he's willing to betray our friendship for a cheap fuck. You saw the way she looked at me… like a fuckin piece of meat."

"There there Maxxie…" Oh shit, I'm total crap at comforting people.

"I just- he- ah- can't" he choked back sobs. It hurt me to see him like this, so vulnerable- not the perfect Maxxie that I've always pictured. I wanted to do something… anything. I took out my mobile and called someone who could comfort him properly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm, thanks for coming." I mumbled.

"He's a right mess isn't he."

"yeah,"

I turned to look at the serene blonde boy, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. He looked so out of place at a rave like this. Like he belonged somewhere only beauty was and not all this ugly shit.

"well, I better go." I turned to leave, but then James hand grabbed at my arm.

"he really likes you, you know. He misses you… why do you always run off when I'm around?"

"get off, you're just being paranoid James. I don't have any fuckin problem with you…. honestly."

"okay…" he murmured, "if that's true you wouldn't mind going to the movies with me and Maxxie then?"

"and be a fuckin third wheel? I don't think so."

"You can bring a date if you want."

His face looked so hurt, I couldn't reject him.

"Sounds good." I fibbed and walked away, glancing back to find James snuggling up to Maxxie. Ah fuckkk.

I walked on til I found Cassie sitting all by herself holding a bong.

"Hey Cass,"

"Oh hi Ana," she said in her dreamy voice, "fancy a fix?"

"No, I'm alright,"

"ah cmon?"

"ah fuck it. Pass it here." I took a deep long dose which sent my head spinning.

"I know how you feel Ana… loving someone you thought you could never have."

"what are you talking about?"

"Maxxie of course."

"you're off your face. Maxxie is gay and I am a girl."

"You can't help who you fall for Ana….it is so fuckin obvious. I may be mental but I can tell."

I wanted to change the subject; it was ridiculous for me to be in love with a homosexual.

"So, where's Sid?"

"off with Tony."

"doesn't it piss you off when he does that? It's like he's dating Tony…"

"If you love someone enough, you'll look past their flaws."

"right."

We sat in silence. I took another drag from the bong. The lightheaded dizzy feeling helped ease the experience of having to be here.

I looked up and Cassie was gone. What the fuck? Where did she go off to…? Now I'm alone. Great. I sat there for hours taking the occasional smoke from the bong. People would come and go trying to make conversation but easily gave up when I was a right tit to them. I just couldn't be fucked.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

I felt the warm body of someone sitting next to me. Not another one.

Silence.

"you know, that's the part where you say your name."

I turned to look at this stranger. He had brown hair and was well fit; wearing nothing but phat pants.

"For a rave, this isn't very fun is it?" he spoke again.

I fell silent. The last conversation I'd had with a stranger didn't turn out so well and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice… no matter how buff he was.

"hows about coming out with me? Me and my mates are having a fest of our own."

I thought about this and nodded. Why the fuck not? I was in the shits already.

Spencer put his arm around my shoulders and we drove to his mate's place.

I didn't really know where I was, who I was with or what the fuck I was doing but it felt good! Better than good… it felt fan fuckin tastic! Spencer gave me some heart shaped pills, which sent my mind into a daze of flashing colours and illusions. I felt the most carefree feeling… like I could do anything in the world!

I lunged at Spencer giving him a big sloppy one.

"hold on there. I don't even know your name yet."

"are you giving me cheek?"

"ah and so she speaks!"

"course I fuckin do… and it's Ana to you." We laughed. Did the drugs make everything we say rhyme? Fuckk, these were heavy.

I turned to look at him. I don't know if it was the pills but at that moment I forgot all about Maxxie and went down on him. It was good to feel his bare naked buff chest against my-

Dress?

Bollocks… where did my dress go!? Ah fuck it. I pressed into him, kissing his neck softly while he slowly undid my bra. I wasn't going to fall asleep tonight… not when I was so doped up on drugs that I was as high as a kite.

Tonight, I was going to be a sex machine. Fuck homosexuals; fuck Maxxie; fuck everything; lets get to fucking Spencer.

**If you want more... review review review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter…. Keep reviewing guys! I like them :**

_I was hand in hand with Maxxie. Running through a field of Daisies. The sun was shining on his beautiful skin and the sky was ocean blue. He ran his hand down my back…_

"Ewww! What the fuck?" I screamed. I sat up and saw a small Chihuahua licking at my face. I hate Chihuahua's.

"Morning sunshine."

I lifted the sheets off myself to get out of bed but leapt right back. I was NAKED! Eeep… I couldn't let him see my non existent love handles.

"aren't you going to get out of bed?"

"Hell No! I look like a troll."

"You look just as fit as you did last night."

I tried to think as far as last night but it was all a colourful blur.

Ah pants!

"Spencer, I have to go!"

"what?"

"I have a test third period. Shit, what time is it!?"

"It's ten thirty."

"Bugger." I sat up, wrapped myself in the duvet and walked into the kitchen, "Spence… I have no clothes…" I blushed, "could I borrow some threads?"

He walked into his room and pulled out a super Mario shirt and superman boxers.

"you can't be serious." My face dropped.

"yeah, you'll look so sexy in it. Plus all my other clothes are dirty."

"Fuck, okay… give em here, you tosser." I quickly pulled the boxers over my naked cheeks and the shirt above my bare breasts. I ain't bothered with underwear… going all naturaaaaaaaaaal.

"shite, that's hot." Spencer teased.

"shut your gob." I headed for the door.

"don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"no."

He saddled up beside me and tilted my chin upwards. I took in a short breath.

"I'm not…"

He pressed his lips against mine and gave me a quick kiss.

"not what?" he whispered.

"nothing." I replied breathless.

He backed away.

"Ana,"

"Yeah?"

"Lets see each other again."

"orite."

He pulled me in again and gave me a longer kiss.

"I'll call you."

I reluctantly walked away and caught the bus to school. My heart was still beating in overdrive.

The third period bell just sounded as I ran into the classroom.

Everyone turned and gaped at my strange appearance. It must have been just a few minutes but it felt like hours. Their piercing eyes scrutinizing my hair and the fact that I wasn't wearing any shoes- oh yeah, and my hideous fuckin clothes!

"hahaha." I turned to find Maxxie, Tony and Chelle laughing behind me.

"Oh my god Ana. Did you get dressed by a bum this morning?"

"Geez Chelle, cut the girl some slack," Tony put his arm around me, "a girl in boxers looks very sexy." Michelle glared at me. I shrugged Tony off and stormed to my seat next to Chris.

"That's enough everyone." Angie yelled, "time for your psychology test."

I went to grab a pen out of my pencil case when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look up and saw Maxxie's beautiful beaming face. Even the dodgy lighting couldn't take away his radiance.

"Here." He handed me a pair of cargo pants.

"what? Do you usually walk around with a spare pair of pants?"

"Nope"

I gulped and looked down at his lower regions. Shit!

"Maxxie… you're wearing... wonder woman boxer shorts."

"yeah, and you're wearing superman boxers." He smirked.

I whispered into his ear, "you really don't have to do this. You look like a right tit"

"rather me than you… just take them."

I reached for the cargo pants, put them on, they were extremely baggy and I had to roll them up because they kept slipping down. I turned to look at Maxxie and gave him a big hug. He deserved that much.

The whole class applauded and some girls fainted at the slight outline of Maxxie's package against his boxers.

"Screw it. We'll do the test tomorrow." Angie claimed in irritation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy sorry guys that this took so long… I kind of lost inspiration to keep writing lol.**

**Once I get to 20 reviews I'll write the next chapter xD **

**Thanks to everyone who has been following the story and I hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Bye! **

**P.S. guess what! I bought the fuckin first season of skins! Chyeah! And… this Monday I'm having a Skins Slumberr lol. Also if you like my stuff you should check out my youtube video about maxxie and comment **

**Ta! **

Maxxie's POV

"you know, you're not going to get your pants back." Ana teased.

"didn't think I would." I smiled. Everything was ace. Ana and James were talking. I don't know what happened but after the Rave all I could remember was whining about Anwar to Ana and then the next moment James was there and she was gone. Mmm… the night after the rave- fantastic sex! Hmph, I don't know if the whole Anwar/Sketch issue will blow over. I was still so fuckin bitter and pissed… but I wasn't feeling that bad about Anwar not being around. I didn't have to worry about all his sex schemes and problems and now I had Ana and James. Lost in my thoughts I turned to realize Ana wasn't next to me anymore.

"James… where did Ana go?"

"Uh, she ran off. Some guy was waiting at the gate for her."

"oh."

"So, what do you want to see tonight?"

"what?"

"the movies, Maxxie. Don't tell me you forgot…" James did that cute puppy dog face that made my heart melt.

"hell no." I replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips. I was still thinking about this mysterious guy that Ana was with and why she hadn't talked about him to me.

"okay, lets see _I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry_" I laughed.

"are you sure? Won't that be… I dunno… awkward?"

"it'll be a right laugh. Plus… we love Adam Sandler."

We walked hand in hand to my house where we had our daily afternoon shag. Ana kept flashing in my mind and no matter how hard I tried to keep her out- it didn't work. Like what the fuck… I stared at James naked rear while he cooked me a curry. It was so tasty, hot and I just wanted to bite into it- James bottom I mean. I crept up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey tiny dancer"

"Mmmm smells good!" I pinched his bum.

"Ana and her mystery date are expecting us in an hour,"

"what the willy!? Ana's coming?"

"yeah… you did forget! It was our double date,"

"I'm sorry babe,"

James winked and gave me a slap on the bottom…

"you've been a very naughty boy,"

I laughed and turned towards my room to get dressed. Tonight should be interesting.

James and I walked down the street holding hands to the cinema. We got the usual disapproving glares and occasional insults. Loving someone for what's inside is total bullshit because if we did… well… we'd all be bisexual and none of this prejudice crap against homo's would be going on. It's not like I haven't tried going straight before… it just wasn't satisfying. I loved the dick and there was nothing else to it.

I turned and stared at James mesmerizing brown eyes and succulent lips… how did I get so lucky?

"Maxxie…"

"yeah" I whispered

"I love you,"

"I love you too" I smiled. He was so cute. He leaned in for a quick kiss and I looked up to find Ana staring at us.

"Hey Ana!" I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Maxxie,"

"Hey Ana," James said following behind me.

"Hey," she smiled. I was so relieved they'd become friends.

"Where's your date?" James questioned.

"I don't know… I told him 7… I guess he's just late,"

"he'll turn up,"

"who is he anyway?" I said more hostile than I'd intended.

"I met him at the rave,"

"did you do him?" I was such a bad gossip. She blushed and looked so shameful that I started to feel bad.

"anyway, do you guys want popcorn?" James quickly asked.

"okay" Me and Ana said in unison.

Silence.

"so… What's his name?"

"Spencer,"

"Ah, that name rings a bell."

More silence… she wasn't exactly cooperating… it takes two to have a fuckin conversation.

"Wha- " I turned to say something to Ana but she'd already gone. She'd left to go get her ticket with James. Something was wrong… she wasn't acting like Ana. "Hey guys! Wait up!" I yelped. James and Ana were having a conversation but I couldn't hear because they were whispering. I think it was something about Spencer since he still hadn't turned up and the hurt was clear in Ana's eyes.

The three of us headed into the cinema but I couldn't help noticing Ana glancing desperately to the door. Spencer still hadn't shown. Barstard.

I sat in the middle of the two and the previews started to show. James rubbed his hand along my leg and gave me a wink. I forced a smile back… for some reason this double date felt wrong, awkward… where the fuck was this Spencer? I turned to look at Ana but her face was blank. I swear it looked like she was genuinely interested in the ad for insurance. I turned back to the movie. If she didn't want to talk to me there wasn't really much I could do. The movie started and still no Spencer. James leaned in for a kiss. No matter how many times we made out he still had new tricks to show me with his tongue- exploring every inch of my mouth. My head was in a daze and all I could think about was how I had met the most amazing boy in the world and he was all mine!

I know that James was the one.

When we finally gasped for air I turned to grab some more popcorn from Ana.

Fuckk, where'd she gone?

Her seat was empty.

"James, Ana's gone." I whispered.

"Oh no… where'd she go?"

"I don't know… I'll go check outside."

"okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Maxxie's POV**

**Hello everyone!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating!! I've just been really busy with my youtube which yu should go check out now! (/nittienerdface) and had kind of lost inspiration-- but here's the next chapter! It's pretty shit but I hope you still enjoy it anyway. Thank yu to everyone whose reviewed! i finally got to the 20 reviews that i'd been longing for haha. Especially ****windsdaughter** **because yeah-- yu reviewed twice! hehe. **

**Mmmkay well to the person reading this right NOW; It'll get better-- I have more ideas in mind (mostly thanks to my good friend molly) and yeah! Please review!! I'm really excited to read what yu have to say about this chapter.**

**Sorry it's so short**

**Anyways, read on!**

**Anita xx.**

_And the story continues…_

Maxxie's POV

I pushed the theatre door open and still saw no Ana.

Why would she just leave like that? She's been acting so strange. I mean… she was getting along more with James than me and that wasn't like her.

I just can't figure it out. Did I do anything to upset her…?

Ana's POV

I stared into the toilet bowl where the day's lunch floated. I walked out of the cubicle and washed out my mouth. I looked like death and felt like it too. Eyeliner was smudged all over my face and I had vomit in my hair.

What the fuck is going on? Am I turning into a homophobe or something…?

I ran into the toilet, locked the door and spewed up for round two.

"hello" a timid but familiar voice broke the silence, "is anyone in here?"

I stayed quiet. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone… let alone a stranger.

A pair of brown beady eyes stared at me from under the toilet door.

"What the FUCK!?" I screamed.

"It's only me."

I recognised the mangled face. It was Maxxie's stalker; Sketch. What was she doing here!?

"I know what you've heard about me. It's not true I swear." She said in her high-pitched welsh voice.

"I-I-I think you should go." I choked out. This girl was apparently mad and I didn't need to handle this right now.

"no, really… I'm just here to help."

"what are you even doing here!?"

"I'm here with Anwar… he's in the men's room. When I saw you run in here I… I just thought you needed someone to talk to."

She seemed so sincere and kind. Maybe Maxxie was being a bit harsh. I mean he's broken my heart without even knowing… could I really blame Sketch for the way she acted and what she did?

"yeah.. I don't know… it's all a bit fucked up really."

I walked out of the toilet and over to the sink.

"I just don't get it Sketch… he's gay…. And that's all there is to it."

"I know…" she crept closer, "it's difficult."

Sketch's POV

Why would Maxxie want to be friends with this girl?

She looked revolting and was so small I swear I could just crush her.

I felt the cold blade against my arm.

Just a little bit closer-- and I could just…

There was a knock at the door.

Shit!

I ran into the nearest cubicle and hid.

Maxxie's POV

"Ana, are you in here?" I asked searching the female toilets. I then saw her bending over the sink glaring at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? IT'S A GIRLS TOILET YOU TIT!"

This sudden outburst of insults took me by surprise.

"I was worried. I- I was just checking if you were alright."

"well, I'm fine. Okay."

"No, you're not… just tell me, what's wrong."

"you wouldn't understand. Honestly Maxxie, I don't get it myself. So just leave. Please."

I didn't know what to do… my brain told me to leave but my feet stayed planted.

"come on… just come back, watch the movie. The evening doesn't have to be ruined."

"I can't"

"and why not?"

Ana's POV

I should just fuckin telling him! It's not like it's going to change anything--he'll still be gay after I tell him--plus things couldn't get any worse from how it is not. This was the right moment and I doubt it would ever come again-- although I did have puke in my hair and looked like absolute shit. But I have to tell him; I don't know how much more I could handle. This was the time for me to confess how I really felt…

"Maxxie… I… uhm…"

"yeah?"

"I-I-I-I… well…" fucking love you! I gulped-- The words just wouldn't come out…

"come on Ana just spit it out…"

"I-I… I don't like horror movies…!" I couldn't do it! Shit mutherrfuckerr. I'm hopeless… "last time I watched a horror movie I was 10 and I shat my pants."

"oh" his face fell and then the insensitive prick started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that it? Oh Ana! You had me worried for a second" he put his arm around me, "no problem, next time we'll just watch a comedy"

I smiled timidly, "thanks Max"

I turned to look back at Sketch and caught her eyes peering out of the last cubicle. She gave me a quick wink… I smiled.

"well, we better go… James will be having a right fit. I don't think this was the evening he'd planned out."

"yeah…"

We walked out of the girls bathroom and I couldn't help but giggle since Maxxie was receiving the most disgusted stares. I peered up to look at him. I still couldn't believe he still wanted to be friends with a complete twit like me. His blonde fringe softly brushed his forehead; he glimpsed at me and smiled his sheepish smile.

"Ana… if you really didn't want to see the movie we wouldn't have had to."

"I know-- it was stupid of me. I thought I could stomach it… I guess not."

I looked down to stare at my feet. I felt so stupid. It was too late to tell him the real reason now and I didn't feel up to it. I wish I knew what he thought about me-- jesus, I wouldn't even know what to think about me.

I felt a soft brush at my cheek. Maxxie was softly wiping the smudged make-up off my face. Fuck. I'd forgotten I looked a right mess.

"uhhh! I must look hideous!" I took hold of the tissue and rubbed ferociously at my face. Yuck yuck yuck! I'm nothing without good make-up and hair.

Maxxie grabbed at my hand and pulled me into a cuddle.

"Ana, calm down. It's nothing."

"I look DIGUSTING! How is that nothing?" I knew I was being a drama queen- but tonight was going so horribly wrong. I rested my head against Maxxie's chest, wrapping my arms around him, not wanting to ever let go…

It seemed like the moment was perfect, I just wanted to be frozen in it. I didn't care that he was gay or that I looked horrid or that people were starting to stare-- he was here; with me.

"Max?" I turned to see Jame's face. I was stunned--he had no emotion on it whatsoever.

"Hey James… I think we should head off now," Maxxie stated letting go of me, "I think Ana's feeling a bit ill."

"hmm… I can see that," he glared, "she looks like shit."

"hey now." Maxxie pleaded.

James turned to the door and signalled for a taxi.

The Taxi pulled up to the curb whilst Jame's politely opened the door.

"Here Ana you can take this one home. I'll see you tomorrow." Maxxie insisted.

"thanks Maxxie. God, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"that's alright. Just rest up okay?" I smiled. Maxxie stepped away from the taxi waving goodbye.

I peered up at James, "I'm really sorry James I know you wa--"

"you didn't even remind Spence about this date did you. You deceitful cow-- I know you have a pathetic crush on Maxxie. How low and fuckin lonely do you have to be that you're hopelessly in love with someone who is gay and my fuckin boyfriend. Just keep your slutty mitts off him alright?" he hissed. I gaped speechless. He banged the door shut on me as the tears started to swell in my eyes. His words echoed as the tears streamed down my face. They felt cold and welcoming against my dry, harshly rubbed cheeks. I deserved this. I deserve to be lonely.

"are you alright love?" the taxi driver questioned.

"I'm fine." I fibbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for the ridiculously long delay.. kind of forgot about this project hehe. I hope you enjoy where the story is going! Reviews would be nice cos I would like to know if you guys think i'm straying too far away from the skins characters/plots.  
Have fun reading!  
Lots of love... anita.  
x **

"Ana?"

*poke poke*

"mmmmmmm…"

"Ana!"

"What?"

"Wake up!"

"Ten more minutes…"

"no… now!"

I slowly lifted my lids, squinting at Chelle's inquisitive face.

"I made breakfast" Chelle grinned. Oh dear lord! How did I deserve such pain for my taste buds? Chelle was the worst cook… even when we were little she could not even cook the plastic food right. I stumbled out of bed over to the scrambled eggs, pancakes and toast on the table.

"You go first," I insisted.

Chelle took a bite, and her face crumpled.

"how about we just have cereal?"

I laughed, "That's what I thought"

"So, how was the movies last night?" I explained every detail to her, leaving out the way I felt for Maxxie, that would just freak her out. Chelle dropped the milk and it spilt all over the floor.

"SKETCH WAS WITH YOU IN THE TOILET!"

"yeah…"

"Ana! You have to stay away from her! She's dangerous! She tried drugging me just to get into a play with Maxxie… imagine what she'll do to you!"

"I think you guys have misjudged her… she actually seems pretty nice."

"that's what I thought Ana but you can't trust her!"

"Whatever…" I took a bite out of my piece of toast… wasn't half bad, bit burnt.

"Anyway, what are you doing today?" I don't know why Chelle bothers to ask me this because she knows I do nothing and am the laziest git in the world. I raised my eyebrows to her.

"okay, well what do you say about going out with the girls today? It'll be fun!"

I hesitated but choked out a whiney, "yes".

I quickly got dressed in jeans and a led zeppelin shirt. Did my hair up in a messy bun, put in black hanging earrings and wore my black boots. Eurrgh, I couldn't look more tomboyish. Oh well, I don't care.

"Ana! Cmon, it's already 2pm!"

"okay, okay… I'm coming!"

I staggered over to her; I hadn't worn these heeled boots in ages.

We got to a quaint café where Cassie and Jal were waiting for us.

"Hey guys," They got up and hugs went all round.

"I swear Ana, it's as if you've turned into a hermit these couple of days," Cassie stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that… been pretty busy,"

"eurrgh, no you haven't… all you do is stay at home watching tv and eating. I'm surprised you're not fat yet."

"Thanks Chelle,"

"I'm just saying…"

"Anyway, any new lovers Ana?"

"nope…"

The girls shared the 'look', the one that says… what is up with this girl? I just couldn't be fucked with it.

"How're things with Tony?" Jal asked Chelle. Oh god no… why did she have to bring that up? It's not like she can shut up about her cheating slimy boyfriend and I hear enough of it back home.

"well…" Chelle started, and that was my queue to blank out. I stared out the window aimlessly when Maxxie and James walked past! "_How low and fuckin lonely do you have to be that you're hopelessly in love with someone who is gay and my fuckin boyfriend."_ James harsh words echoed in my head. Without thinking I ducked under the table.

"Ana! What the fuck are you doing?"

"uhmmm… I accidently dropped my earring… silly me." They must think I am so weird! Why can't I just be cool? Seriously, I am the biggest tool ever… no wonder I don't have a steady boyfriend or lots and lots of friends. They all laughed at my stupidness and finished off their lattes whilst I drank my white hot chocolate, Jesus, I am such a child.

We then went shopping but seeing as I was poor and hadn't found a job yet they were doing all the shopping and I was being bored shitless.

Then I saw the most beautiful dress, it was so pretty that I tried it on and it fit me perfectly. Fuck me, I need some cash! I took it off after one last look of the dark blue material and gold trimming and put it back on the shelf. We left that store and I felt gutted about not getting that dress. I had never wanted an article of clothing so much.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ana," it was Cassie.

"yeah?" she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"look at what I've got!" she held up the dress that I wanted!

"What? Oh my god Cassie! Really? I didn't even see you pay for it."

"that's because I didn't" my eyes widened.

"you shoplifted!"

"shhhhhhhh!" she winked. I gave her a hug. Yay! We went to the closest toilets and I got changed. I don't usually think I look stunning but I've got to say, this dress worked wonders! From tomboy to mildly attractive, I laughed.

We then went into a Mac store where I was looking at iPods. I felt the presence of someone beside me thinking it was Cassie I turned.

"Hey Cass, do you think this dress shows off my boobs too much…?"

"Hi" I gulped, the person I was talking to wasn't Cassie, it was a sales assistant!

"Hi," I looked up timidly. He was tall, towering over me… he probably got a good view of my tits from that angle. I looked closer at his face, and he was quite attractive. Brown long messy hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and just the right amount of buffness. I went dizzy for a second, he was right up there with Maxxie on the hotness scale.

"thinking of buying an iPod?"

"yeah… uhm… how much is that one?" too expensive for me… I thought.

"that one is 500 pounds."

"oh, don't worry then. I can't afford it." I looked down at my feet.

"did you need help with anything else?"

"uhh.. n-n-no," I stammered. He was walking away… aww but he was so beautiful!

"Ana, he was totally giving you the look!" Chelle stated.

"yeah… probably the look of complete and utter disgust."

"no, it was a good look!" I doubted this highly.

"look, I have to buy these earphones… you should go over and pay for them," she winked.

"oh god Chelle, really?"

"yes!"

"fine…" I got in queue, waiting to be served and finally got there.

"it's you again," he smiled and winked. Maybe I was in with a chance, "I thought you said you had no money," he chuckled.

"well, I don't… but my friend had to go to the toilet so I offered to buy them for her… and I'm not poor by choice… I just haven't found a job yet."

"really?" he pointed to a poster on the wall that read, Job vacancy, "well, we have a position open… if you wanted to apply?" My face beamed. This was perfect! Working alongside this hott sales assistant was reason enough for me to apply and plus… I love electronics! It was new calling… as long as they didn't go transformers on my ass. I filled out the job application and flashed him a smile.

"I'll put in a good word for you," I thanked him and rushed back to Chelle, handing her the earphones and receipt.

Chelle laughed and handed me the receipt.

"what?"

"read it," I scanned over the receipt,

"there's nothing,"

"turn it over," In blue biro the name Jarrad was sketched on it and a phone number. I grinned.

"you've still got it An,"

"I sure do!" We met up with the others and had a dandy rest of the day.

Maxxie's POV:

I had hit the town with James for the day and we were having a really good time like we usually do.

We entered the Apple Mac store.

"Hey James, Max"

"Hi Jarrad, having fun at work?"

"pshhh, you know work is shit… although, I met quite an interesting girl today,"

"good interesting or bad?"

"bit of both… but she was smoking hott so didn't matter."

We laughed, we knew Jarrad's shallow views on women, if they were hott nothing elsewas relevant; Jarrad, the well renowned man whore.

"did you hook in?"

"gave her my number and she applied to work here cos she's jobless… I'm telling you boys, this could turn out well," he winked.

"don't get your hopes up man… give it five minutes and she'll realise what a tit you are." Jarrad looked slightly hurt before regaining his composure.

"you kids going to buy anything or just bask in my awesomeness?" I rolled my eyes, okay… Jarrad was hott but his ego knew no bounds.

"fine, we're going… don't forget… dinner at mum's tonight!"

"no problem little bro… I'll be there."

We left the store, it was so strange to think that James and Jarrad were brothers since they're personalities were so different… although, they were both stunningly hott, wouldn't mind tapping that in a threesome.


End file.
